


Bowstring pulled tight

by Junliet



Series: 15 Day Challenges [3]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 15daychallenge, Archery, Death Threats, Happy Ending, Hunter Yuzuru, M/M, Threats, illness mention, prince Javier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 13:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junliet/pseuds/Junliet
Summary: Crisp white snow covered the ground of the forest, masking the floor with the sparkling white carpet. Frost lined the edges of the tree branches as well as the leaves left on the bushes. Snow dusted evergreens were mixed with leafless trees that used to be a splash of green colour. Snow flakes fell softly and lightly in the wind, and a doe ran through the forest, leaving little hoof prints in the otherwise undisturbed snow carpet. Following behind it, wearing all black and a hooded jacket, a slim figure slipped between the trees behind it, leaving no trace other than their light footprints.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: 15 Day Challenges [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1372339
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	Bowstring pulled tight

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my 15 day challenge under the theme of archery/archer. I'm so so so sorry it's so long! I was aiming for 3K and then.... this happened. Sorryyyy. There is only happiness at the end, but a little bit of angst to get there. Thank you so much to everyone who inspired me with writing this, and thank you so much for reading! I hope you all like it x

Crisp white snow covered the ground of the forest, masking the floor with the sparkling white carpet. Frost lined the edges of the tree branches as well as the leaves left on the bushes. Snow dusted evergreens were mixed with leafless trees that used to be a splash of green colour. Snow flakes fell softly and lightly in the wind, and a doe ran through the forest, leaving little hoof prints in the otherwise undisturbed snow carpet. Following behind it, wearing all black and a hooded jacket, a slim figure slipped between the trees behind it, leaving no trace other than their light footprints. They followed the doe through the forest, a slim wooden bow held in their hands made from a deep, almost red wood. An arrow of a similar colour was held too, hooked loosely in the string held in their hands. When the doe paused to nibble at some oak tree bark, the figure stopped a short distance away from them. They carefully drew the bow back, right hand holding the arrow with their left hand holding the bow up. Their near black eyes narrowed beneath the hood, their left eye narrowing more, and they held the bow perfectly still. The doe didn’t move; she focused on nibbling at the tree bark instead of focusing on them. The figure let the arrow fly, and the doe fell silently.

Little drops of red blood stained the snow around the fallen doe, and the figure lowered their hood as they approached the creature. Black hair framed a pale face, and his near black eyes narrowed. He prised the arrow out of the creature’s eye, cleaning it off before he slipped it back into his leather quiver. He knelt down next to it, pulling out a sharp hunting knife, when a horse’s whinny of terror came through the forest.

“R-Ronnie!”

The hunter didn’t know why he ran to the sound. There, lying in the snow, was another man with clothes made of the finest red silks and a cloak made of warm black material wrapped around his shoulders. His brown curls fell into his brown eyes that looked so similar to the doe’s: warm, brown, and full of fear. There, towering over him, was a huge brown bear. The hunter saw the brown horse running away from him into the forest, towards the palace castle in the background. The young man before him lay defenceless before the bear. The hunter acted, drawing his bow with another arrow. As the bear was about to attack the other with his claws, three arrows were loosed in quick succession. The bear fell next to the other, still. Both the hunter and the man before him stared, panting for a moment, before their eyes met.

“You saved my life.”

The hunter shrugged, easing his arrows out of the bear’s eyes and neck before he cleaned them off.

“You can’t just shrug that off. You saved my life.”

“Think nothing of it.”

“I… I owe you a life debt sir. Who are you?”

The hunter paused, studying the bear. “Can I keep this?”

“You… You what?”

“The bear. Can I keep it?”

The other blinked at him. “Y-yeah, sure, whatever. W-who are you?”

He paused, looking up at the other before he pulled out his knife and almost easily skinned the bear. “Yuzuru.”

“I’m Javier.”

Yuzuru dropped the knife in shock and stared at the other, eyes wide and full of fear. “J-Javier?”

He held up his hands. “I’m not going to hurt you—”

“You’re the prince?”

“I am, yes,” he said softly, “but I’m not going to prosecute you.”

Yuzuru watched him warily before he nodded, gutting the bear with a practiced ease. The prince wrinkled his nose at the other as he hid the guts underneath a bush. He then cleaned off his knife before he started cutting the meat up and tucked it into his hunting bag. The prince watched him curiously.

“Why are you out here anyway?” he asked finally when Yuzuru had got all he could from the creature and placed the rest out of sight under a bush. He wrinkled his nose at the bloodstains left on the snow, but he folded up the skin and looped it over his arm.

“I have a job to do,” Yuzuru said cautiously. “What’s the Crown Prince doing out here on a frigid winter day? Why isn’t he staying inside his palace by his warm fireplace with a book and as much food as he can eat?”

“I wanted to ride and spend time with my horse Ronnie today.” The prince shrugged. “Enlighten me on what job this is. What job is worth risking your life for?”

Yuzuru glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. “Family. Family is worth risking my life for. Now, if you’ll excuse me please Your Highness, I have a doe to sort out and take home.”

“W-wait,” Javier caught his wrist, “please help me find my horse.”

“Ronnie?”

“Yes,” Javier nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. “He gets scared easily. I need to find him, but the forest is huge.”

“I will help you find her,” Yuzuru nodded to him, “but please let me sort the doe out first. She won’t be any good to me if I haven’t cleaned her up. I’ll meet you back here soon.”

The prince nodded, swallowing a little. “Can I stay with you? Sorry, I’m…”

“Shaken from the bear,” Yuzuru nodded, “of course. Follow me, Your Highness.”

“Just Javier is fine,” he smiled, “and thank you Yuzuru. Yuzuru….?”

“Hanyu.”

“Yuzuru Hanyu. My last name is Fernandez. Since, you know, we’re exchanging information and everything…”

Yuzuru nodded, kneeling down next to the doe. He skinned her easily, peeling away the skin in one smooth sheet. Javier watched in a mixture of awe and disgust as he saw Yuzuru take the meat he wanted and remove the parts he didn’t, tucking them under bushes once more. He stood and smiled with two skins looped over his shoulders.

“Thank you. Now, lets find your horse.”

Javier was again in awe of Yuzuru. He was a practiced hunter clearly by the way he could follow the tracks and a scent in the air, almost like an animal. They soon narrowed down on Ronnie’s tracks and Yuzuru laughed lightly.

“There’s your horse.”

Ronnie was lying on the snowy ground nibbling at the leaves on one of the bushes not covered in a thick blanket of snow. Yuzuru couldn’t help but laugh at the way Javier rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment before he headed over to the animal who all but ran into his arms.

“Thank you for helping me Yuzuru,” Javier bowed his head, “I’ll never forget the life debt I owe you.”

Yuzuru bowed low to him. “Thank you for not sentencing me to death, Your Highness.”

“Just Javier is fine,” he pulled himself up onto Ronnie’s back. “This won’t be the last time we meet, will it?”

Yuzuru blinked at him and shrugged. “Not if you don’t want it to be, Your Highness.”

Javier bowed his head, earning a deep bow from the other. “I will see you again, Yuzuru Hanyu.”

Yuzuru watched the horse go off towards the palace. He stood there frozen as soft snow fell around him in the delicate flakes. As the crunching of the snow beneath the hooves died, Yuzuru breathed and relished in the calm silence that once again enveloped him in its comforting embrace. He let the wind caress his exposed cheeks, ears, and fingertips for a moment, letting it whisper gently like it always did. It was almost like a friend, whispering advice to him, and he could have stayed there forever just letting it speak to him. Eventually he pulled himself out of his mind and slipped back into the shadows, disappearing into the rest of the shadows.

He slipped through the tiniest break in the treeline, bending back to get through the little gap. He didn’t look back as he all but power walked along the snow-covered path back to town. His bow and quiver were concealed beneath his cloak that he’d wrapped over the top of his hunting jacket. He half smiled as the houses of the town came up along side him once he’d crossed over the cool running river that half separated the town and the palace. Yuzuru slipped through the bustling streets, nodding to people he recognised as he picked his way through the streets to one of the houses. The street was darker and, while the main streets were clean free of leaves and rubbish, this one had a thick layer of grime across everything. Windows along the street were either boarded up or smashed. Most doors had stains on them and peeling paint. Dark alleyways branched off, and Yuzuru firmly kept his head down as he weaved around the mess of drunkards lying on the street and the poor girls shivering, waiting for someone with money to pick them up. He would have given them money to buy food so that they didn’t have to sell themselves if he had any himself to spare. He stopped by the house on the corner and unlocked it with the tarnished golden key around his neck. Not that it was really worth locking the place; people were masters at breaking in, and there was always someone present at their home.

“I’m back!”

“Welcome back Yuzu!”

A young lady with long dark hair pulled into a half up half down style poked her head out from one of the rooms and waved at Yuzuru as he hung up his cloak and pulled off his worn leather boots. He set down his bow and quiver of arrows against the wall and carried the bag through to one of the rooms. The fireplace had the fire burning bright in it, providing a little warmth for two girls and the young man curled up together in the corner of the room, and Yuzuru passed them to get through to their kitchen. Another young man, with curly brown hair and big dark eyes, raised an eyebrow at him.

"What have you got?"

"Not for you," Yuzuru set the bag down on the table and handed him the furs. "These are what I got, and--"

"A whole bear?! Yuzu, how the hell did you manage to get that back without being noticed by someone?"

"Not important," Yuzuru said quickly, handing him the doeskin too as well as the rabbit and squirrel skins. "Use these too. Sota looked..."

"I know," the other cut in, adding salt to all the skins to dry them out as they kept speaking and Yuzuru unpacked the meat from his bag, "but there's nothing we can really do at the moment. We need more money for more medicine."

Yuzuru nodded. "That's why we need to sell all this meat, Shoma, and, if possible, the fur too. Think you can make something out of it?"

"Yes," Shoma nodded, "I can make it a blanket if we need. I think Sota needs more than medicine at this point, but a blanket would probably help him too."

"I'll sell the meat at the market," Yuzuru ignored the other's whine of protest, "and I'll get more tomorrow."

"Can't we at least keep something for dinner?" Shoma asked softly, "the doe?"

Yuzuru left him two packages of meat on the table, smiling. "There. Happy? Now, let me sell the rest, Shoma, and buy some medicine for Sota."

"I'll tell Keiji where you are if he gets back before you do." Shoma waved at him lightly, letting him go out towards the door. "And be back before it gets too dark!"

"It's already getting dark," Yuzuru countered, pulling his cloak back on. "It's winter, Shoma. It barely gets light here anymore."

Shoma stuck his tongue out at him, letting him go out.

Yuzuru stepped out into the street, shivering slightly as the cold biting wind with snow flakes drifting in it bit at his cheeks. He kept his head down again as he walked along their somewhat dangerous street before he got out into the main street. Vendors trying to sell everything and anything lined the street, and Yuzuru stopped by one at the end.

"You know what I need," he said quietly. "How much?"

"Same price as always Yuzuru," the man running the stall said quietly back. "Sorry."

"Please," Yuzuru reached into his bag and pulled out some of the meat, "a trade?"

"Double it."

"It's bear. It's rare."

"Double it, or you're getting nothing." He said firmly.

With a grimace, Yuzuru spent more of what was basically his precious income on a small pouch full of herbs and medicines. He bowed his head, half smiling as he turned to go and get other things for their makeshift family. Soaps, threads, a new hairbrush for Kaori, and other fabrics for Shoma to use. He scuffed the toe of his old, nearly falling apart leather boots against the ground before he shook his head. They could wait. The snow was thick now, halfway up to his calves. He trudged back towards their home, groaning with every step as he waded through the snow. He was freezing by the time he reached their street, and he slapped hands away from where they reached for his thighs, hips, and waist. He slipped back into their home, breathing a sigh of relief as he slipped the cloak off again and his shoes.

"Yuzu? Is that you?"

Yuzuru dared to smile faintly as he walked through into their kitchen. Everyone was sitting around the table together, leaving one seat and the empty place for Yuzuru. He slipped into his seat, sitting between Shoma and the slim man with sharp features and lighter brown hair that was parted at the centre: Keiji. Next to Keiji was Kaori, next to Kaori was Sota, and between to Shoma and Sota was Wakaba. Shoma scooped a load of stew onto Yuzuru's plate with half a smile as Yuzuru passed the pouch of medicine and herbs to Kaori.

The group ate in silence, polishing off the stew too fast for comfort. Yuzuru shrugged off his jacket and passed it to Shoma before he silently stood to wash their dishes up. Keiji half lay on the table, head resting against the wood, and Kaori and Wakaba wrapped Sota up in a blanket, taking him further into the house for warmth. Shoma curled up by the fire, burying his face into the warm, comforting smell of Yuzuru's jacket.

"Weren't you meant to get paid today?" Yuzuru finally broke the silence, elbow deep into the bowl of murky water.

Keiji groaned, rubbing at his forehead. "I was meant to. Of course I wasn't, but soon."

"Good thing that I got what I got then," Yuzuru looked over his shoulder to the other, "otherwise we wouldn't have been able to afford any of that medicine or the other things we need. Sota would--"

"Stop this, Yuzuru," Keiji stood up, picking up a towel to dry the plates as Yuzuru washed them.

"Stop this?"

"Stop pretending everything is going to be okay because you're hunting." Keiji fixed him with a level look. "It's not going to be okay. You need to stop."

Yuzuru frowned at him. "What do you mean Keiji? I can't stop. We'll die."

"You know it's a death sentence to hunt in the palace grounds--"

"It's the only place with decent game," Yuzuru hissed, grip tightening on one of the plates, "and we don't have a choice. We have to make a living somehow."

"Get a job," Keiji said quietly. Yuzuru scoffed.

"I'd never make enough that way--"

"Do what I do then. Get two, or three, or four--"

"Even with double the money you earn, we'd never be able to support ourselves," Yuzuru cut in. "This is the only way we can live."

"We won't live if you end up being killed for stealing from the king," Keiji shook his head at him. "You can't keep risking yourself like this, Yuzuru. It would break Sota if you die."

"Sota will die if I don't do this!" Yuzuru dried his hands with a shake of his head. "We can't afford medicine with the price it is."

"Please, just get a job," Keiji begged him. "There's an opening at the bar--"

"You know why I can't work there," Yuzuru gave him a pointed look.

"You can fish then? That's like hunting, but legal. And--"

"And you earn next to nothing, Keiji," Yuzuru shook his head again. "I'm done with this conversation."

Keiji grabbed his wrist. "Wait. No. There's something else I wanted to ask you. Before... You looked almost lighter. Did something happen today?"

_“You can’t just shrug that off. You saved my life.”_

_“Think nothing of it.”_

_“I… I owe you a life debt sir. Who are you?”_

_"Yuzuru."_

_"I'm Javier."_

Yuzuru lowered his eyes and, almost simultaneously, Keiji raised his. "Yuzu? You okay?"

"I... I met someone."

Keiji's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh?"

Yuzuru nodded. "Don't freak out, but I... m-may... have met the prince."

Keiji gaped at him in shock. "P-pardon?"

Yuzuru bit his lip. "I... Today. He was attacked by a bear, and that's why I brought a bearskin home."

"So, the prince huh?"

Yuzuru nodded. "Prince Javier."

Keiji raised an eyebrow at him. "What's he like huh? Hot?"

"Understanding, "Yuzuru said quietly. "I'm going to bed."

Keiji nodded, sitting down. "Think it over, Yuzu."

Yuzuru slipped out of the kitchen, pausing to adjust his jacket over Shoma's shoulders as he lay on their cold, wooden floor in front of the somewhat dying fire. Yuzuru added more logs to it before he gave the other a light pat to the head and headed into the hallway. He stopped by one of the rooms and the doors, leaning against the frame. There were three beds in the room: one with Kaori, one with Wakaba, and one with Sota. All three of them were asleep, and Yuzuru sat down on the edge of his bed carefully. He stroked back Sota's hair, biting his lip as he felt the other's forehead. He was so warm and flushed, Yuzuru's heart broke for him.

"Recover soon Sota," he whispered, finishing tucking him in after he stood up, "please recover soon Sota."

He left the room and headed up the half rotten stairs, jumping over the broken third step. He sat down, huddled up in the corner of the upstairs room, and looked out through the skylight at the stars before he fell into an uneasy sleep, shivering.

* * *

"I hoped I would find you here again."

Yuzuru gasped, turning around with the arrow still in his bow to find Javier standing behind him with a smile.

"Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. It's just me." Javier grinned at him with a lopsided smile. "But I really hoped I could meet you again."

Yuzuru blinked at him and lowered his bow. "You wanted to meet me, Javier-san?"

"Just Javi is fine," he said. "Come with me?"

Despite his better judgement, Yuzuru followed his lead. Javier took him along a snow covered path through the trees and into a little garden. Yuzuru looked around himself with a gasp, taking in the beautiful snow covered rose arches.

"What is this place?"

"My private garden," Javier sat down with him on a snow covered bench, "I got you a present Yuzuru."

"You did?" he asked softly. "Why?"

"Because you intrigue me, Yuzuru." Javier pulled a small box out of his bag. "Here. For you."

Yuzuru opened up the box and blinked. "What are... What are these?" he asked softly.

"Churros. They're Spanish." Javier, Javi, smiled at him brightly. "Try one!"

Yuzuru put the box in his hunting bag and bowed his head with a smile. "Thank you, but I normally don't eat much."

"Is that why you're so skinny?" Javier frowned at him. "You need to eat, Yuzuru. Everyone needs to eat."

Yuzuru blushed slightly. "No, it's not... I didn't... I don't.... I just think it's better to make sure the others eat first. They're younger, and Sota needs to make sure he's eating enough as well. Keiji and I can cope."

"Are they your family?"

Yuzuru frowned, biting his lip. "I... Guess so..."

"Let's talk about something else. Something nicer." Javier changed the subject and patted his shoulder. "How old are you?"

"Twenty four. You?"

"Twenty eight. A little old for an unmarried prince I know, especially when the king is the same age as me, but it's alright for me. I've not found the right person to marry yet. What about you?"

Yuzuru shrugged. "I can't get married. Not now. I can only focus on the important things."

"The important things?"

"My family. Sota is...." Yuzuru shrugged. "I just need to focus for now, so there isn't time for love."

"That's sad," Javier frowned at him. "What do you mean there isn't time for love? Everyone needs love in their life."

"I have love. Keiji and I have like a platonic love. And we love Shoma, we love Kaori, we love Wakaba, and we love Sota. I just can't think about a relationship right now. And you? You're not married, but surely a prince has a line of ladies waiting for him?"

"If Patrick got his way, yes, but I don't really want to marry any of the ladies I've met. They were nice enough princesses, but they didn't click with me, you know? I want to marry for love, not just for political gain, you know?"

"I get it," Yuzuru patted his shoulder, "and I'm sure you'll find your princess one day."

"I'd take any guy or girl and treat them like a princess," Javier said quietly, "noble or common born, I don't care. If I love them I love them, and it doesn't matter who they are."

"That's really sweet," Yuzuru tilted his head at him before he sighed. "I should get back to what I came here for. I can't return with nothing. They're counting on me."

Javier stood with him and pulled him into a hug. "Nice to see you again Yuzuru. When can I meet you again?"

"Well..." Yuzuru thought for a moment, "I-I'll be back tomorrow. My family needs everything we can get and Keiji's money from his jobs won't cover everything we need fully. I have to try and give us another chance at life."

"I never realised it was this bad for you," Javier said quietly. "It's not that bad, really. I promise. We're making it through, and--"

"And Patrick and I live in complete luxury with everything we could ever ask for brought to us on a silver platter, and you're here risking death every day of your life to save your sick siblings?" Javier's face fell. "That's not fair."

"It's like, Javi."

"Well, I'm going to change it soon Yuzuru. I promise you."

* * *

Of course Keiji was right. Everything went wrong.

Javier sat on the steps of the throne room, playing with a calico cat in his arms with Patrick sitting on his throne when the doors to the throne room were thrown open. Yuzuru was struggling in the arms of four guards. One held his bow and arrows, one held his bag full of the evidence of his crimes, and two held his arms behind his back. Javier gasped, holding the cat still in his arms, and Patrick rose to his feet.

"What's going on?" the king asked with a frown.

"He was caught hunting on the palace grounds, Your Majesty."

Patrick's eyes hardened and he waved his hand, shaking his head. "You know the punishment. At doors, in two days’ time. Keep him in a cell until then."

Yuzuru gasped, struggling. "P-please, I--"

"Silence," one of the guards snapped, dragging him out of the room.

"Wait," Javier spoke up, looking at Yuzuru with soft, pained eyes, "wait. Y-you... You can't just--"

"Our orders come from the King, Prince Javier. You need to speak to him."

"At least let me take them," Javier gestured to Yuzuru's bow and arrows. "Please."

Reluctantly, the guards handed them to him before they dragged Yuzuru out of his sight, down into the dungeons. Javier held the sleek wooden weapon in his hand, choking up as he turned the bow over and ran his thumb over the kanji engraved in it.

_"It's my name," Yuzuru said idly as they sat together, picking the first flowers of spring together, "the kanji. They're my name."_

_"What does it mean?" Javier asked him, "your name, what does it mean?"_

_"These are my last name. Hanyu. Like Hanyu city in Saitama."_

_"And these?"_

_"My first name. Yuzuru. Means bowstring pulled tight. That's what my father told me."_

_Javier smiled. "Maybe that's why you're naturally so good at using a bow and arrow then. It's in your name. It's in your blood. Was it your father who taught you to hunt?"_

_Yuzuru nodded, holding the daisy idly in his hands. "Yes, he taught me. He made me that bow, and he taught me how to make my own and my own arrows if I need to. Those ones," he gestured to his quiver, "are all made by him. They're part of him, and I need him with me forever. Him," he touched idly at one of the necklaces he clung to like glue, "and my mother. And my sister."_

Javier placed the bow carefully in his room on his desk, treating it like glass, before he picked up his cloak and clasped it around his neck before he slipped out of the palace and into the town.

_“What’s it like where you live?” Javier asked Yuzuru as he passed him another box of gifts. _

_Yuzuru smiled slightly as he opened up the box and tried one of the strawberry gummy style sweets Javier had given him. “These are really good Javi.”_

_“I thought you’d like them,” Javier patted his leg with a smile, “but what’s it like where you live Yuzu?”_

_Yuzuru frowned, fiddling with his hands. “I-I… Um… We live together in a house on one of the street corners in the town. It’s where two streets meet, and there’s a… club of sorts opposite. There are many along the street leading to our house from the main street. We live three streets back from the main one next to the river, turning at the corner with the fountain. We’re on the far corner.”_

_“What’s it like?”_

_Yuzuru shrugged. “Not much. But home. We make it work.”_

Javier honestly thought it would have been harder for him to get into the town unnoticed, but it was surprisingly easy. Nobody spared him a second glance as he made his way through the streets, turning at the fountain down the alleyway. Javier shivered, frowning at the state of the streets. This was what was going on in his own kingdom that he didn’t even know about? He then turned down the third street and flinched slightly. Yuzuru knew how to paint everything much more beautifully than it actually was. The street was overrun with rubbish, and rats swarmed all over it. Thick grime covered everything. Young ladies stood along the edge of the street, and Javier painfully avoided them as guilt ate at his insides. This was his kingdom, he had the control, and yet people were living like this? His Yuzuru was living like this? He got to the house on the corner and knocked on the door, biting his lip.

“Yuzu, if that’s you, just come in!” An exhausted male voice came from the other side of the door. “It’s not locked.”

Javier let himself into the house, closing the door behind him as he waited somewhat awkwardly in the hallway. Shoma poked his head out of the end room, eyes widening in shock.

“Y-Your Highness?” He asked quietly, “what are you doing here? I thought you were Yuzuru.”

Javier swallowed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Please, just Javier is fine. A-and I’m sorry, I have to talk to you about Yuzuru.”

Shoma searched his eyes before his face fell. “I’ll make you a drink. It’s probably best to wait for Keiji to come home before we talk.”

* * *

Keiji trudged up to their doorway and tapped the toes of his worn boots to knock some of the mud off them. Making a mental note to ask Yuzuru to buy him more next time he went to the marketplace, he let himself in and hung up his cloak.

“I’m home,” he called out, pausing in the doorway. Normally there was the beautiful scent of whatever Shoma was cooking wafting through their house when he got home. Now, there was nothing but the smell of slightly damp wood. He walked through the house after toeing off his boots and gasped as he stopped in the doorway of the kitchen. “Y-Your Highness?”

Javier stood up and offered him his hand. “Keiji, I presume?”

Keiji shook his hand, searching Shoma’s face for an explanation. Shoma shrugged, looking away from Keiji and to Kaori, Wakaba, and Sota. “I-I, yeah, I’m Keiji Your Highness. To what do we owe the pleasure of your presence?”

“Please,” Javier gestured to the empty seat, “you’ll want to sit down.”

Keiji sat, eyes never leaving the prince. Javier’s own eyes clouded over before he lowered them to his now empty mug.

“I’m sorry to be the one to tell you this, but Yuzuru was caught hunting on the palace grounds.”

Keiji gasped, heart catching in his throat. “N-no…”

“I’m so sorry—”

“Please say this is a joke,” Keiji whispered, eyes glassy for the first time that Shoma had ever seen, “please.”

Javier bit his lip hard, looking down at the wood of their table instead of at the others. “I wish I could say it’s a joke. I really wish I could. B-but…”

“When?” Keiji asked finally, choking back tears. “I know what happens. So… S-so when?”

“Two days’ time. At dawn. I-I… I came here to say that you can see him, and I’m here for all of you if you need, and—”

“I warned him,” Keiji cut him off, shaking on tears of both anger and sadness that he refused to let fall. “I-I told him that this would happen. Oh Yuzu… I-I… I need to talk to him. Now. Please Your Highness. Please. We all need to see him, e-even if it’s just to say goodbye.”

“Keiji,” Kaori asked quietly, “what’s going on?”

Keiji bit his lip hard and pulled the four others into a hug. He rubbed Sota’s and Wakaba’s backs as Shoma and Keiji were held close to his chest. “Y-Yuzu… Y-Yuzu’s… H-He… They caught him hunting on the palace grounds—”

“What’s happening in two days’ time at dawn?” Sota asked softly.

“Don’t—” Shoma cut in, but Keiji just sighed and spoke up, albeit with a shaky voice.

“H-he’s going to…” Keiji swallowed and tried again. “They’re going to… The punishment for stealing from the royals is p-public hanging…. S-so….”

Sota buried his face in Keiji’s shoulder, dissolving into sobs. Wakaba and Kaori bit back their tears, and Shoma was just dumbstruck. Keiji comforted the others, not letting himself cry so that he could let them mourn properly. Javier turned away from them as tears of pain and regret stung in his eyes.

“Your Highness,” Keiji spoke up. “Could we—”

“Please, just Javier. Or Javi.”

“Javier. Please can we see him again. Please.”

The prince nodded, unable to speak as he was too choked up with tears. He led the group out of their home and Keiji, after collecting most of the valuable things up with them, locked their door. The small group followed Javier through the town with all of them except Keiji keeping their heads low. Sota was wrapped up in the newest bearskin blanket but he still shivered as they made their way through the town and over the bridge, up to the palace. Inside, the guards raised their eyebrows at the group with Javier but accepted it since he was the prince. Javier led them along a corridor before they went down, down, down staircase after staircase, until they reached a metal door bolted shut. The guards unlocked it for Javier and let the group into the hallway. Mostly empty cells lined the hallway on both sides, and Javier slowed to a stop as they reached one of the cells at the end.

Keiji fell to his knees next to the cell and took Yuzuru’s hand in his through the bars. Yuzuru blinked away his tears forcefully, desperately trying not to cry in front of his family. Shoma, Sota, Kaori, and Wakaba all sat down next to him, clinging to him through the bars as much as they could. Kaori and Wakaba sobbed into his arms, shaking and choking on their tears. Yuzuru patted their shoulders with his free hand.

“You idiot,” Keiji choked out the words, “I told you Yuzu! I-I told you!”

“I know,” Yuzuru said softly, defeated, “I-I… I’m so sorry Keiji.”

Keiji bit his lip hard, choking again. “W-what are we meant to do?”

Yuzuru pulled off one of his boots and lifted up the broken inside sole. He handed Keiji a pouch of money. “I-I… I’ve been saving this for years just in case something like this happened. It should be enough for the medicine for another few weeks at least. And your jobs will just about be able to cover food, right? You should be able to make it through until Shoma is 24 and is able to work if you scrimp and save enough.”

“But….” Keiji blinked back his tears furiously. “Y-Yuzu, how… How can we…”

Yuzuru reached behind his neck and unclasped his necklace, taking it off and reaching through the bars to clasp it around Keiji’s neck. “Please. You can do it; I know you can.”

“This necklace means everything to you, Yuzu.” Keiji protested, reaching for the clasp.

Yuzuru lowered his eyes. “I’ll have another one soon enough.”

It was too much. The dam holding back Keiji’s tears broke completely. He let out a wail before he burst into tears, sobbing into Yuzuru’s arms. A single tear ran down the side of Yuzuru’s face as he held onto his best friend, his pseudo brother, in comfort. Javier turned away to give the family group some privacy as they basically said their goodbyes. After hours, they all gave Yuzuru tight hugs again with tears in their eyes. Keiji gave him one last kiss to the forehead.

“I love you,” Yuzuru said quietly. “All of you. K-Keiji, I—”

“I will,” Keiji nodded, “I’ll take care of them Yuzuru.”

Javier ordered a guard to walk them back home, and he lingered in the doorway of the dungeons. Yuzuru sat on the bed, leaning against the wall with his knees up to his chest. Javier’s heart broke at the sight of his pale, slim form pressed against the wall. He looked so broken, so disappointed in himself.

_“You saved my life.”_

_The hunter shrugged, easing his arrows out of the bear’s eyes and neck before he cleaned them off._

_“You can’t just shrug that off. You saved my life.”_

_“Think nothing of it.”_

_“I… I owe you a life debt sir.”_

“Yuzu,” Javier sat down on the floor next to the cell and looked up at him. Yuzuru barely opened his eyes, looking through his lashes weakly at Javier. “Yuzu, I owe you a life debt still. What do you want? I can give you anything,” he reached for Yuzuru’s hand through the bars, rubbing the back of it with his thumb.

“Please protect my family.” Yuzuru muttered. “M-make sure they don’t starve, please, and that Sota gets the medical treatment he needs.”

Javier blinked at him in shock. “W-what?”

“I’m asking you to care for them, Javi,” Yuzuru smiled weakly at him, “please.”

“Of course,” he whispered softly, “w-whatever you need.”

He rose from the floor and squeezed Yuzuru’s hand. “I promise I will take care of them. I promise.”

“Thank you,” he mumbled, watching Javier go.

* * *

“Patrick!”

The king paused in the hallway, turning on the spot, and raised an eyebrow as the prince approached him. “Javier? What’s wrong?”

“Call off the execution, please.”

Patrick blinked at him. “Pardon?”

“Yuzuru Hanyu. Spare his life. Please.”

Patrick waved his hand idly. “And why would I do that? He’s a criminal, Javi. He broke the law knowing what the punishment would be and he still took the risk. He deserves this.”

“He was just doing it to save his family—”

“Plenty of people are poor and they abide by the law.”

Javier rubbed his forehead. “His friend is sick.”

“That’s not my problem.”

“They’re in our kingdom! We should help them!”

“What do you want, Javier?” Patrick asked, exhaustion seeping into his voice. “We can’t sort out every problem for every single person in the kingdom.”

“Spare him,” Javier moved in front of him again, “please.”

“No. Why do you even care? He’s just a peasant.”

“Because I love him.”

Patrick froze, scanning Javier’s face with his eyes. “You’re being serious? You love him?” He laughed in confusion, “Javi, look at him! He’s a petty criminal! A peasant, a nobody!”

“You’re wrong Patrick.” Javier shook his head, “he’s… he’s passionate. He’s kind. He’s so loving, so selfless, so caring, and he’s a somebody. He’s my somebody.”

“You’re a prince. It’s your job to marry a princess—”

“I don’t want a princess! I want him!”

“What can he possibly bring you?”

“Happiness.” Javier whispered.

“There will be other boys, Javier.”

“None like him.” Javier took hold of one of Patrick’s hands. “You’ve been in love before. You know what it’s like to love the one you’re not meant to, to fall in love and feel everything is right when everyone is telling you it’s wrong. You know what it’s like to want to give everything for that one person. Let me give him everything. Please.”

Patrick sighed as if talking to a child. “No. It sets a dangerous precedent, and—”

“And I owe him a life debt. He saved me. When I was riding Ronnie in the forest, we were both attacked by a bear. He saved me, saved us, by killing the bear. I wouldn’t be alive without him, Patrick. At least let me repay what I owe and save his life.”

Patrick studied him for a while. “You knew.” He said finally. “You knew he was breaking the law, and yet you never said anything?”

“I couldn’t,” Javier whispered, “I could never condemn the man I love to death.”

“All those gifts—”

“For him.”

“All those meetings—”

“Him.”

“Everything—”

“For him,” Javier nodded, wiping away his tears. “He’s the only one I want, Patrick. He’s my… It’s like I’ve been struck by Cupid. I’m in love with him so deeply I can’t consider living without him anymore.”

Patrick sighed, rubbing at his forehead just below the line of his crown. “I will think about it. For now, retire to your room Javier. You’ve had a long day.”

“I’m fine—”

“Please,” Patrick said quietly, “I need space.”

* * *

Javier, no matter how he tried, couldn’t sleep the night before the dawn that would take Yuzuru out of his life. He lay restless in bed, tossing and turning for hours until he finally climbed out, wrapping a red silk robe around himself. He tied the belt tightly and left his suite with only a nod to the guards. They watched him go down the corridor, bare feet padding lightly against the plush red carpet as he descended the staircases. He paused in the doorway before he sighed and approached the cell at the end quietly in case Yuzuru was asleep. Javier’s breath caught in his throat.

Yuzuru was asleep in the cell, head resting against the wall next to his bed as he was still sat up on his bed in the cell. His legs were half folded underneath him and, in his arms, was the calico cat Javier frequently cuddled. She nuzzled against Yuzuru’s neck, purring quietly.

“Yuzu,” Javier sat down next to him, reaching through the bars to move the hair out of Yuzuru’s eyes. Yuzuru shifted slightly, letting out a quiet whimper as a single tear ran down his cheek. “O-oh Yuzu… I don’t know how to live without you. It’s been months and I can’t do this without you. I’m so in love with you, and I can’t bear to think of a world or a life without you. Every day, I looked forwards to sneaking out into the forest just to see your smile, hear your laughter, and enjoy your company. I can’t tell you how grateful I am to you for letting me watch you in your element, for letting me witness you hunting with such beautiful, flawless precision. Yuzuru, you’re the most amazing person I could ever ask to be in my life. T-thank you. A-and I promise I will take care of your family if I can’t get Patrick to change his mind,” he said softly, stroking his cheeks. “It’s the least I can do for you, to thank you for making this life slightly more interesting and for saving my life. I love you so much Yuzuru I don’t even how to say it anymore.”

Yuzuru stirred again, whimpering and holding onto the cat tighter. Javier bit his lip, lowering his eyes to the floor as tears filled them. He half choked, reaching out to pet the little princess’ ears as she nuzzled against Yuzuru’s neck further. Yuzuru shifted again, mumbling lightly.

“Spare him,” Yuzuru mumbled to himself, holding the cat almost like a baby now, “please…. Medicine. Sota…”

Javier wiped at his eyes and patted the cat’s head. “Look after him tonight, Effie. Please.”

With that, Javier left the dungeon with tears running down his face. He all but stumbled back into his room before he curled up under the duvet, hugging his pillow tightly and burying his face in it. He couldn’t sleep, and his heart broke when the guards knocked on his door.

“Your Highness? It’s nearly dawn.”

Javier pulled himself out of bed, heart aching painfully as he dressed in a traditional black suit, white shirt slightly open at the top. He followed the guard out of the room and the palace, out onto the street.

* * *

Yuzuru’s eyes fluttered open at the creaking of the rusting metal door to his cell swinging open. The fluffy cat in his arms turned to look at him almost like she was silently pleading with him to not leave her. He pressed a light kiss to her fluffy head, just between her ears, and he held her like a baby. She mewed softly, and Yuzuru finally summoned up the courage to raise his head.

"Let's go, Mr Hanyu."

Yuzuru bit his lip and nodded, climbing off the bed silently. He placed the cat down and she mewed pitifully, reaching for him with her paws as his hands were bound behind his back by the guards and he was led silently down the corridor with tears in his eyes.

_Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry._

It was a beautiful summer's day. Yuzuru couldn't believe that it had been so long since he'd first met Javier; it felt like only weeks ago they'd first met on that fateful winter day in the forest. Yuzuru never regretted saving Javier's life, not for a second. Those huge, doe-like brown eyes that held so much warmth and happiness had wormed their way into his heart, and every moment with Javi was something to look forwards to as he and his pseudo family made their way through life one second at a time. Javi could always make him smile, even when Sota's illness took a turn for the worst, or Kaori or Wakaba met him at the door in hysterics about running out of medicines after yet another thief broke in and stole them.

No, Yuzuru never regretted saving Javier's life. His only real regret was that he wouldn't get to be in it any longer.

Yuzuru swallowed down his tears as he walked through the town, head lowered. The townsfolk whispered to themselves as they lined the street. He was led through the streets by the guards up to the main hill. He choked on his barely concealed tears, fighting desperately to keep them at bay.

Keiji got to give him one last hug. "I love you," he whispered softly, rubbing Yuzuru's back, "and I promise to take care of the rest of the family."

"Thank you," Yuzuru whispered quietly, accepting his hug even though he couldn't reciprocate. "I'm sorry. I love you too."

Keiji wiped away Yuzuru's tears as well as his own before he gave him one more light kiss to the forehead. Yuzuru watched him usher the others away, and for that he was eternally grateful. They were too young, too innocent, too gentle to see it, and he was so glad for that final act of kindness from Keiji.

"Yuzuru Hanyu," the guard in charge spoke to him, ripping Yuzuru away from his thoughts, "you have been found guilty of the crime of stealing from the crown as well as illegal hunting. You are hereby sentenced to death."

Yuzuru nodded, not seeing any reason to respond. His heart hurt, and his lower lip had been bitten completely bloody. Two other guards pulled him by his arms up the thirteen steps to the main platform.

_Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry._

The sun rays were casting golden light over the area, and Yuzuru looked up instead of down to see swallows dipping and diving around each other in the sky. He weakly smiled before his head was covered.

"Wait!"

The guards paused, noose now resting around Yuzuru's neck loosely. The townsfolk parted with whispers running between them like ripples across the water as the king himself made his way through them. Javier, standing just back from the gallows with tears running down his face, stared at the other in shock.

"Wait," Patrick said to the guards. "Spare him."

"Y-Your Majesty, we--"

"Spare him," Patrick said firmly but quietly. "Now. By order of the King."

"Your Majesty, he is a criminal--"

"And Prince Javier owes him a life debt," Patrick said quietly, "and think of this as Javier repaying it. Release him. Now. I will not ask again."

The guards nodded in confusion, removing the rope from around Yuzuru's neck and pulling off the sack covering his head. His hands were untied and, almost as soon as his brain caught up with him, he was swept into a hug by Javier. Both of them burst into tears, holding each other like their lives depended on it.

"Y-Yuzu..."

"Javi," Yuzuru pressed their foreheads together, hands coming up to run through Javier's curls. Tears ran down both of their cheeks as they embraced for what felt like hours with Yuzuru's hands in his curls and Javier's hands on his waist.

"Thank you," Yuzuru whispered, "t-thank you."

"Yuzu!" Just as Yuzuru and Javier parted, Yuzuru was attacked by a hug from Sota, Kaori, Wakaba, Shoma, and Keiji joining in the hug knocked the whole group over. They lay on the ground together, laughing with tears in their eyes and running down their cheeks. Javier smiled, turning away to give them some privacy.

"Thank you," Javier smiled at Patrick, pulling him into a hug too. "Thank you."

"I couldn't be the one to kill your happiness," Patrick said gently, still smiling. "And you're right. I do know what it's like to love someone that much. I don't want you to feel like you can never love again because this beautiful love that lights up both of your lives got destroyed. I can't destroy something that lovely. So please, be together and make the world sparkle."

Javier wiped at his eyes, shaking his head. "Thank you," he said again, choking on the words, "Seriously Patrick, thank you."

"I think it's time we all got acquainted, no?" Patrick smiled. "Javier, introduce me to your boyfriend and his family."

Javier laughed properly for the first time since Yuzuru had been caught as he extended a hand to his boyfriend. Yuzuru accepted and Javier pulled him to his feet with a smile. The others climbed up too, and Yuzuru bowed his head to Patrick.

"Thank you for saving my life, Your Majesty." Yuzuru whispered. "I'm so sorry for--"

"Thank you for saving Javier's life," Patrick extended a hand to him. "I'm Patrick. I believe you're dating Javier?"

Yuzuru blushed pink and shook Patrick's hand with a shy smile. "Nice to meet you. This is my family: Keiji, Kaori, Wakaba, Shoma, and Sota. This is Javier and Patrick."

Yuzuru's family bowed to the royals, and Javier put his arm around Yuzuru's waist with a smile, hand resting on the curve as the group walked towards the palace together under the sunshine.

* * *

Sota was given treatment by the best royal doctor Javier could find. She inspected his condition, writing little notes.

"I'm impressed your condition hasn't deteriorated too much. It's perfectly treatable, and you should be perfectly healthy again soon." She turned to Kaori and Wakaba with raised eyebrows. "You two have a talent for medicine of one form or another. How would you like to become my apprentices?"

Kaori and Wakaba both gasped, faces breaking out into bright and beautiful smiles.

"Yes!" Kaori laughed, hugging Wakaba and Sota. "Thank you thank you thank you! Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!"

Shoma, having been creating dishes, blankets, and clothing with whatever Yuzuru coud bring them back for years, soon found comfort in the kitchens as well as with the seamstresses. They adored him, fussing over him like a little puppy as he helped them with designs for new clothes, both for the royals and his family. He designed dresses for Kaori and Wakaba as well as more elaborate clothes for him, Sota, Keiji and, of course, Yuzuru.

Once he'd recovered, Sota joined the kitchen staff and developed a knack for cooking too. He was soon bring homemade dishes up to the king himself when Patrick overworked himself, and he laughed and joked with the others in the kitchens, having found another home.

Keiji, however, grew restless. Going from working four jobs to none was a shock to the system, and he found it almost impossible to fill his time. Yuzuru caught him walking mindlessly through the forest.

"What's wrong Keiji?"

"I don't know what to do with myself," he admitted, fiddling with his hands. "Don't get me wrong, I couldn't be happier, but I feel lost as well."

Yuzuru nodded and leaned his head on his shoulder. "I get it. It's been such a big shock and it's been so sudden as well. I feel like I need to do something."

"I'll talk to Javi and see what he suggests."

The prince, it turned out, had the perfect solution to Keiji's problem. He led him down to the training room and straight over to one of the weapon masters.

"Brian. Please train this man to be a knight for my boyfriend. I want him to be protected, and this man would already kill for him. Formal training is what I think he needs."

Brian took Keiji under his wing and immediately started training him on sword to sword combat. Keiji had a natural flair; all he really needed to do was build up more physical strength that would come with better nutrition and training.

* * *

Yuzuru brushed his hand against Javier's lightly as they walked together through the forest to the familiar clearing they had spent so many hours together in. Across his back was his familiar quiver of arrows and he had his bow in his free hand. Javier too had a bow in his hand, and they stopped in the clearing where a target had been set up for them.

"I'm going to teach you how to hit a target with a bow. First of all, slot your arrow into the string and draw back to your eye, keeping both eyes open."

Yuzuru demonstrated, pulling back so that the end of the arrow was level with his eyes. He narrowed his eyes at the target but didn't full close either. He let Javier copy his position before he lowered his own bow and looked at Javier's posture. He shook his head lightly and started correcting the other's posture.

"Your legs are too wide. You'll slip and fall. Draw back a little further, that's it. Now really focus on the target. That yellow circle at the centre is where you want to hit. Breathe, breathe, and let go when you're ready."

Javier breathed in and out before he loosed the arrow. Yuzuru, despite his best efforts, snorted with laughter.

"Well, you hit _something_."

"The tree."

"You still hit something."

"The tree about two meters away from the target."

Yuzuru giggled and kissed Javier lightly as he pouted.

"Show me how you do it. It might help me."

Yuzuru nodded, drawing back his bowstring. He breathed before he let the arrow fly. The metal tip dug into the centre of the target and he smiled slightly.

"I did all of that!" Javier whined.

"You just need practice," Yuzuru said gently. "Tell you what: every time you hit the target, you get a kiss. Five kisses for the yellow, four for the red, three for the blue, two for the black, and one for the white or the board itself, okay? Here's one to start off with for inspiration." Yuzuru leaned over and placed a soft, light kiss to his cheek.

Javier sighed, leaning in for a deeper kiss, but Yuzuru placed a finger over his lips. "Hit the target first Javi."

Javier smiled lightly and pulled the string back. Yuzuru walked around him, adjusting his position and stance. He adjusted his elbows and nodded, lifting his arrow a little.

"I think you're good to go," Yuzuru stepped back, "whenever you're ready. Breathe first, breathe, and then go."

Javier matched Yuzuru's deep breaths and nodded. He relaxed and then loosed the arrow.

Yuzuru placed a light kiss onto his cheek before he ran around the other side of Javier and gave him a light kiss to his other cheek. He laughed lightly, looking at the target.

"Well, you hit target at least, so that's two kisses for you. Your elbows are really tight, and your knees are a bit too locked as well. Relax. Your bow is made of a harder wood than mine, so it's a little different. You need to practice with this bow for a while to get more used to it. Your string is also a little tight as well, so that will give you a bit more of a snap at the moment too, but it will make it harder to draw back. The main thing is to relax, alright? The bow is not a weapon but is a part of yourself. It's like an extension of your arm, you know?"

Javier raised an eyebrow at him and just took a new arrow out of the quiver. He drew the string back and paused for a second. He bit his lip and loosed the arrow again, raising his eyebrows in shock. Yuzuru smiled at him and pulled Javier into a kiss.

"I owe you seven more it seems," Yuzuru said softly, "cause that was amazing, that shot."

Javier couldn't disagree with him. He hadn't hit the yellow part near the centre of the target, but he had hit the red circles just outside of that bit; the bit that Yuzuru had said was worth eight kisses. Javier pulled Yuzuru into a one armed hug, and Yuzuru gave the remaining kisses to his neck.

"How much longer do you want to stay out here practising?"

"How many kisses do you want to give me?"

Yuzuru ran his hand through Javier's curls, lowering his eyes slightly out of shyness. He pulled Javier into a gentle, passionate, and sweet kiss. The prince dropped the bow in his hands to the forest floor and placed his hands on Yuzuru's waist, holding him closer as they kissed for what felt like hours. Yuzuru let his hands rest on the back of Javier's neck loosely as they kept kissing, eyes closed as they smiled between kisses.

"I love you," Yuzuru whispered as they leaned close, foreheads pressed together as Yuzuru stroked his cheek, "so much."

"I love you too." Javier pulled back, cupping Yuzuru's cheek. "You know... A gold crown would look beautiful on you."

Yuzuru's breath hitched and he searched Javier's face with his eyes. "What are you saying?" He asked, hardly daring to guess what Javier meant.

Javoer held Yuzuru's hand and rubbed the back of it with his thumb. He bit the inside of his lip, unable to stop smiling shyly through his long lashes. He knelt down in front of Yuzuru and reached for the small box he had tucked in his pocket.

"Yuzuru Hanyu, I... I can't imagine life without you," Javier opened up the box and Yuzuru gasped at the gold band inside. The gold was twisted to look like leaves or vines weaved around each other that framed a large diamond. Little diamonds were set into some of the gold leaves, sparkling as they caught the dappled light in the clearing. "Will you do me the honour of making me the happiest man alive?"

Yuzuru threw himself into Javier's arms as tears ran down his cheeks. "Yes! A million times yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!"

Javier laughed, sliding the ring onto his finger before he pulled Yuzuru back into a hug. "You do know that the entire kingdom will start celebrating, right?"

"I don't want to think about them." Yuzuru cupped Javier's cheeks. "I want to think only about you."

* * *

Of course, their secret didn't stay between them forever. They had to plan everything as well, and that involved getting the others involved. Kaori and Wakaba cooed over Yuzuru's ring, and Shoma then shoved everyone apart so that he could get a proper look at it.

"You should design their suits, Shoma," Keiji commented idly. Yuzuru gasped, eyes lighting up, and he shook Shoma's arm.

"Shoma yes! Please! Pretty please! That would be amazing!"

Shoma bit his lip. "Why don't you ask someone more experienced--"

"Cause you've been making my clothes for so long now Shoma. I don't want anyone else but you to do it. It's... Going to be the most important day of my life, and I need clothes I'm comfy in. And you always make me feel comfy."

Shoma shrugged. "I'll do my best for you Yuzu. But I'll get one of the senior tailors to look over it just in case."

Yuzuru hugged him tightly and ruffled his hair, despite the other's protests and squeaks.

"You'll need lessons then, Yuzuru," Patrick cut in with a somewhat gentler tone than he'd ever had before with Yuzuru. "You'll need to know how to act if you're going to be a royal when you marry Javier. I'll arrange for lessons for you, starting tomorrow morning. Language, diction, manners, etiquette, everything."

Yuzuru wrinkled his nose lightly, and Javier patted his arm gently with half a smile. "It's not that bad. I promise."

* * *

It was that bad. Yuzuru flopped onto his bed after yet another long day of being taught now to be a royal, groaning into his pillow. He was exhausted down to the bone and, for the first time in his life, he felt like he couldn't do this anymore. His love for Javier never wavered, never died, never even flickered, but being taught what cutlery to use and what to say and how to say it and how to bow and--

Yuzuru groaned again and covered his face with a pillow as he rolled onto his back. He rubbed at his forehead, understanding none of the words bouncing around in his head about cutlery, and manners, and bowing, and etiquette, and--

"Hey," Yuzuru poked his eyes out above the pillow to see Javier. He slipped into the room and hugged the other as they lay down in bed together. The prince cradled his fiance, letting Yuzuru bury his face in the prince's chest. He stroked the other's black hair gently, kissing the crown of his head.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?"

"Overwhelmed," Yuzuru mumbled, "I don't feel like I can learn all of this. I'm trying, I promise, but I—"

"I've been learning this for years," Javier cut in softly. "and you've only been learning it for a few months. I can understand you feeling like you're trying to learn everything way too fast. You'll be alright, I promise."

"Javi, all I know is hunting. That's it. I... This is so different. I don't feel like me learning it."

Javier tickled his stomach lightly, earning giggles from Yuzuru. "You'll get there. I know you will, okay? Cause I love you and I believe in you. I'm here to support you forever."

Yuzuru smiled to himself, hiding his face in the other's neck and shoulder. Javier peppered his head with light kisses, just holding him close on the bed. The slight agar door was nudged further open and Effie herself slipped into the room. She jumped up onto the bed and wiggled her way in between their arms, purring happily as she settled down and fell asleep between the two of them.

* * *

Yuzuru stood on the platform, surrounded by mirrors, and Shoma smoothed down the edges of his black and grey kimono. He smiled slightly, nodding at his handiwork. Yuzuru's kimono was beautiful and traditional, both highlighting his slim frame whilst being modest. The black upper part was lined with white underneath and a white belt provided a stark contrast. The bottom part was grey, and all the upper parts were made of smooth black silk that fitted Yuzuru perfectly.

"And the finishing touch," Shoma stood up and spoke softly. He reached behind him, picking something up off the table, and he then set it atopt the other's head.

Yuzuru looked up, eyes widening at his own reflection. He looked so neat, so formal, and the beautiful gold crown made of loops and and intricate vines of gold and diamonds. "You look beautiful."

Yuzuru bit his lip and smiled lightly. "You think so?"

"I know so. Javier is definitely a very lucky man."

Yuzuru blushed lightly, and Shoma passed him a small bouquet of flowers. "You're ready Yuzu. You're ready."

The sunlight streamed through the leaves in the forest, casting dappled lighting everywhere. Green light from the leaves mixed with the golden light made the area look beautiful, like it had been taken out of a storybook. Javier stood underneath the rose archway in the palace grounds, fiddling with the cufflinks on his black suit sleeves. He smoothed out the front of his jacket, biting his lip lightly. Patrick patted his shoulder lightly.

"Relax Javi. It'll be fine."

Javier nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. "I know. I know. I just... I want everything to be perfect..."

He trailed off, eyes widening, There, standing at the end of the path to the rose archway, was his Yuzuru looking so beautiful that his breath was taken away. Javier's face broke out into the largest smile he'd ever had, and he couldn't even try to keep his smile in. Keiji and Shoma, one on each side, took Yuzuru up to Javier.

"If you hurt him, you're dead," Shoma whispered to Javier so quietly that the other couldn't hear him. "I'll poison your food, and then Keiji will kick your ass too."

"Noted," Javier whispered in response, and Shoma nodded firmly. He and Keiji gave Yuzuru a tight hug before they left, leaving just Yuzuru and Javier standing together.

"I have no ring to give you," Yuzuru said softly when it came time for them to exchange the rings. He reached behind his neck and unclasped one of his necklaces, placing it around Javier's neck before he did the clasp up, "but I can give you this instead until I can get you a ring instead. I'm sorry, I--"

"It's perfect," Javier said softly, taking hold of Yuzuru's hand before he slipped another, plainer gold band onto his finger, "you're perfect. Anything from you is the best thing you could give me Yuzu."

Yuzuru smiled and cupped Javier's cheeks. "I love you."

"I love you too," Javier said before he flashed his lopsided grin. "I do have one more present for you though."

"Oh?"

Javier gestured to Patrick who came over and handed something to Javier. Javier the offered it to Yuzuru, who gasped.

It was a beautiful bow, just like his own beloved weapon, crafted out of gold. Ornate, intricate gold decorations of flowers and leaves were etched into the gold. Yuzuru's heart fluttered like a little bird when he turned it over and found his name written in the gold in beautiful, precise kanji.

"I wanted to get you something that I thought you'd like. I thought you'd like a bow, even if you don't use it. To remind you how we met and everything, you know?"

Yuzuru pulled Javier into a tight hug, one hand holding onto his suit jacket and the other holding the bow. "I could never forget how we met and what you've done for me. I could never forget about you Javier. I love you more than i know how to say, and ... T-thank you," he whispered, "for being in my life, and saving my family, and fir everything. I can never thank you enough."

"No, thank you," Javier kissed him quickly before he kept speaking, "for everything, Yuzuru Hanyu. For everything."

When Patrick stepped down as king, the pair took over ruling. The entire kingdom flourished under their reign, and Javier would never forget how much his life had been changed by one snowy day in the winter, and one bowstring pulled tight.


End file.
